Noise and Silence
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: Hikari has a brother complex and Atsushi is an overprotective brother. Let's take a peek in the world of SA in the eyes of these two siblings. A one-shot collection dedicated for both Hanazono siblings, Hikari and Atsushi. Mentions other characters, everyday life between brother and sister, etc. Requests are open! Read and Review!
1. Sunny Day

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm introducing a new One Shot collection~!**

 **Now I was really discontented since Maki Minami didn't put too much screen time for Atsushi, I mean, I really liked that guy. He's a good character and I get to see an unexpected side of Hikari. If you guys read the manga, you could see that in Chapter 67, it's obvious that like Sui (though not as much), Hikari also has a brother complex.**

 **Which I find really cute.**

 **So for this collection, the stories would revolve around Hikari and Atsushi, could be in their POVs, other characters will also be mentioned, as long as those two siblings share a role in the drabbles/ficlets** **J**

 **So here's chapter 1!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Noise and Silence**

* * *

 **001: Sunny day**

* * *

Hikari grumbled as she made her way to school.

The event that happened last night didn't help her sleep at all and that caused her to wake up later than usual. In fact, the whole ordeal was too much on her that she didn't even bother adjusting her uniform, causing the long jacket to almost fall from one shoulder, her tie hung loosely around her neck, and there was even a button or two left undone. Even her hair was in sync with her disheveled mood.

So instead of being greeted by a good morning, the SA members could only look at her in shock and worry- especially Kei and Akira after seeing her like that on a beautiful day.

The matter was actually quite trivial if you look at it in your perspective. Apparently her parents came home after their week stay back at their province and came home with her favorite creampuffs- which were only exclusively made in their provincial town. However, because of her extra-curricular activities, she came home later that night and was absolutely disappointed that none were left for her because based on her message; she will be staying with Akira- which was obviously canceled after learning that her parents came home and wanted to surprise them.

Though she was happy that they came home safely, the disappointment on her face was so obvious that even a blind man can notice it. She hadn't tasted those creampuffs for a long time since she was twelve years old but because it was only made in a faraway place and that they don't have the finance to go as often as they wanted to, it's understandable why she's so hyped about those creampuffs. No offense to Akira's pastries, but those creampuffs made in her province was the best she ever tasted.

Hikari let out an exasperated sigh as she plopped on her seat; seriously, getting Akira to calm down was hard work. She glanced at the clock and grumbled again at the time. Only a few minutes before her class starts.

And the ever-good girl she is, she rose again from her chair and walked out of the greenhouse. When she was out of the glass door, she took a deep breath- finally deciding to move on. No point in staying gloomy and affecting others because of her selfishness . . . even if it cost her one of the few things she REALLY liked.

Letting go of that deep breath, she smiled up at the sun and proceeded to walk down the path. However, she fell short when her arm hit something. She looked down and noticed a small bump in her bag.

Curious, she opened her white bag and her eyes widened upon her discovery.

There, lying peacefully in her bag along with her notebooks, were three creampuffs encased in a plastic tied with a black ribbon. She could hardly believe it until she took out the item. She examined it and took notice of the small paper tied along with the ribbon.

' _Saved you some._

 _Don't be sad._

 _There's more in the fridge._

 _I'll heat it up when you get home._

 _Atsushi H.'_

Later on that day, it was as if nothing had happened to her as they watched Hakusenkan's ranked number two student with her appearance finally presentable, a sunshine smile plastered on her face, and a skip in her step.

"What a beautiful, sunny day" Hikari said.

* * *

 **Yeah… that happened to me too. You guys could also relate right? Hahaha**

 **Anyways hoped you liked 'Noise and Silence's first chapter!**

 **Please look into my other SA fanfics: Seven Deadly Sins, Vows to you (M), Vows to You, The One for Me, and The Prince is my Princess.**

 **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**

 **Ciao~!**


	2. Rude

**Noise and Silence**

* * *

 **002: Rude**

* * *

Kei Takishima is like a perfect being, perfect physique, astounding IQ, and drop dead handsome features. He never lost to anybody and can do anything with just a snap of his fingers.

So if you say that he is having a hard time- except enduring Hikari's denseness, then people will certainly not take you seriously.

But really, if there's someone who could give him a hard time, it's his girlfriend's big brother.

On a Saturday morning, Kei made sure he was spit and spat when he entered the Hanazono home. Apparently, after Hikari decided to stay in Tokyo, his brother changed his mind and also decided to stay. When he got there, he was greeted by none other than the eldest Hanazono, who let him in their abode. They both sat living room, facing each other.

Atsushi, though he looked bored, was actually watching Kei's every movement and his mind analyzed his sister's boyfriend. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by the Takishima though.

"What are you wearing?"

"Shirt and pants?" he shrugged

"I thought you guys are going on a date?"

"We are"

"While only wearing that? Are you trying to embarrass my sister?" this time, his dark eyes were blazing with challenge.

"Just because I'm rich, doesn't mean I always have to look grand. And I'm sure Hikari won't be wearing something strange on our date today"

"That's the point, you're rich. But that doesn't mean you deserve my sister"

"I never even minded about Hikari's financial status. I love her the way she is" he smiled and returned his challenging gaze

"Father may have approved, but I still get the last say about this"

"Can't I have your sister for the rest of my life? You can only answer by saying yes or yes, I need to know"

"What kind of choices is that?

"No choice. Also, why you gotta be so rude? I'm still human too. Besides, I intend to marry her anyway." He chuckled, "Marry that girl… yeah" Kei smiled triumphantly to himself.

Atsushi snorted.

Kei added, "I can't live without her. It's either we'll be standing at the altar or we'll run away. You know she's in love with me, she will go anywhere I go"

Atsushi's eyes visibly glared at that part

"You're never gonna get my blessings till the day I die. Tough luck my friend, but the answer is no"

"I'm still gonna marry her you know. I'll marry that girl, I'll marry Hikari no matter what you say and we'll be a family, _big brother._ So why you gotta be so rude?"

And after a few minutes of a staring contest, Atsushi let out a smirk, just in time as Hikari came down the stairs.

She greeted her boyfriend and Atsushi walked them out the door.

"Make sure she gets home by eight"

"Nine" Kei interjected

"Done" Atsushi nodded and with a kiss to the cheek from his sister, he waved them off and told them to be safe. Hikari's older brother stared back at the couple until they were gone from his sight. He chuckled and entered back the house to do his college assignments.

' _That couple shirt they wore did suit them'_

* * *

 **Hehe, well, my cousins were out dancing one time and this song was playing and I just gotta make one hahaha I didn't put it as Hikari's father because I know he already approves of Kei since they were kids. I just don't know about Atsushi though.**

 **Hoped you guys like this one! Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows so far!**

 **Please look into my other SA fanfics: Seven Deadly Sins, Vows to you (M), Vows to You, The One for Me, and The Prince is my Princess.**

 **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**

 **Ciao~!**


	3. Festival

**Noise and Silence**

* * *

 **003: Festival**

* * *

When it comes to festivals, everyone knows that a certain Hanazono never says no to that.

But would you believe that there was once a time when she hated those kinds of events?

"Mama? Papa? Where are you?" a little girl around the age of five hiccupped as she made her way through the crowded street while holding a balloon on one hand for dear life.

One moment she was looking around, feeling a little claustrophobic by the number of people and feeling a little blinded by the lights, then the next thing she knew, she was all alone in the sea of people.

Her throat felt dry and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes- she was well aware and nervous of the stares she's receiving from the people. When she was about to break down, she felt a hand tug her and sharply turned her around.

Upon seeing the person, she immediately cried her innocent little heart out "Big brother… Big brother!"

"It's okay now Hikari, I am here" Atsushi, who just turned six years old recently, hugged his sister tightly. Feeling relieved of finally finding her.

The siblings walked hand in hand back to where their parents were, but not before buying his sister a candied apple to cheer her up.

* * *

"But big brother…"

"No buts Hikari, we're already here anyway"

Five year old Hikari gulped upon seeing the red gate. Feeling nervous despite the colorful lights, the smell of delicious food, and the noise of laughter coming from the other side.

Apparently, their parents were away and the siblings felt a little bored at home. (Atsushi, despite his age, has already showed signs of responsibility so their parents (reluctantly) left him in charge where they have to go to solve an urgent family matter).

Sensing his sister's discomfort, he held her hand and gently tugged her forward, "Don't worry, I won't leave you. I promise, festivals are fun"

After winning first prize on a shooting game (winning a yappi doll), and a few more games that practically made Hikari the champion in each, her frowns turned into smiles and her murmurs turned into laughter.

Atsushi could only smile. Pleased to see his sister's smiling face again and pleased that he was successful in overcoming her uneasiness.

He'll worry about having nothing left in his wallet later.

Right now, he'll focus more on getting that blue five-leafed clover hair pin* for his sister.

* * *

"Big brother! Hurry up!" Hikari waved her arm up for his brother to see as she made her way up the long flight of stairs towards the glowing lights and beating drums.

"Yes, yes, I'm hurrying" he looked down at his clothes when he was beside her "I still can't believe you had me wear this. Where did you even get this? It's high quality cloth"

"Heehee," she giggled "I got it from my friend Ryuu when we had a cultural festival at Hakusen a few months ago. It's alright, he didn't mind anyway. He even let me keep my yukata"

Hikari placed her fists by her hips and grinned a toothy grin. Atsushi sighed and lightly ruffled her hair in affection.

"Big bro!" she whined and he only chuckled in response.

After fixing her hair, she grabbed her brother's hand and led him so they could start playing the shooting game.

After a while, they sat down on a grassy slope up a hill not too far from the festivities while they shared Takoyaki.

"Say Hikari" that got her attention "You sure like festivals, don't you?"

Hikari enthusiastically nodded "Mmhmm! Festivals are so much fun!"

Atsushi smiled and they both turned their heads to watch the fireworks light up the night sky.

"Told you"

* * *

 **To HannahDarkbloom: I'll be granting your request next so please stay tuned!**

* * *

 ***At the second ending song of Special A, all of the SA members have symbols and Hikari's symbol is a 5 leafed-clover.**

 **Just something from out of the blue** **I just thought that there must be some reason why Hikari likes festivals so much and here I thought, meh :3**

 **Please look into my other SA fanfics: Seven Deadly Sins, Vows to you (M), Vows to You, The One for Me, and The Prince is my Princess.**

 **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**

 **Ciao~!**


	4. We were just playing

_**This chapter is requested by**_

' _ **HannahDarkBloom'**_

* * *

 _ **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS!**_

* * *

 **Noise and Silence**

* * *

 **004: We were just playing**

* * *

"… Most semiconductor devices include the calculation of the electrostatic potential within the device as a function of the existing charge distribution… Takishima? Takishimaaa, Takishima! Takishima Kei are you even listening?!"

Hearing his name definitely snapped her boyfriend back to reality. Surely enough, if he was any other person, he would be drooling all over the table for staring at his girlfriend for the last thirty minutes while she rambles on about Electromagnetism.

"Yeah, yeah" he just waves his lazy free hand while he continues to rest his cheek with the other.

Hikari sighed "Takishima, you have to be serious! This will be our project for the finals! I'm still wondering how I was able to pair up with you out of random"

"Hmm" he hummed, remembering that he'll have to thank Tadashi later about that "What can I say? We're destined for each other" he smiled sweetly that it made Hikari blush cherry.

"A-Anyway, could you at least highlight the parts we'll need in these books?" she shoved some books in front of him.

Hikari was about to reach for her highlighter so that she could start her portion of the work before finding it missing and discovering that it's in the hands of her notorious boyfriend. A vein popped on her head when she tried to reach for it, only to fail miserably when Kei pulled back his hand.

She 'tched' and tried again, this time turning to fully face him. She stretched out her arm but Kei's arm reached higher. Seeing him smirk at her- obviously mocking (and not realizing because of how cute she looks in his eyes) only irritated her further.

"Ughh!" he chuckled at that and for a split second, he was caught off guard because Hikari suddenly pounced at him, making him fall on his back and her on top of him. Kei continued to smirk at her troubled state.

"It's not funny Takishima!" she groaned, still trying to reach for that damn highlighter- but apparently, her boyfriend's arm is just too long.

"It is for me" Kei snickered. He felt her crawl over him, maybe trying to shorten the difference in their arm lengths. "Oh no you don't" with his other arm, he looped it over her waist and locked her in place.

"Takishima!" she shrieked and tried to break free from his vice- much to her failure. While Hikari continued to struggle to reach for the highlighter she didn't realize that it made the first three buttons on her shirt to open, revealing a very…. Pleasant view before the blonde. And thanks to the fact that Hikari's too occupied, she wouldn't be able to see the effect she's giving him- particularly the perfect view of her cleavage and the lacy baby blue bra underneath.

Kei's blush grew redder at the realization that their position practically has their chests pressed together 'soft…' at that, Hikari found the opportunity and was able to break free from his hold.

Sitting up, she huffed "Fine!" and proceeded to return to her book, deciding to write down her notes instead.

Kei sat up after breaking from his stupor and mockingly pouted "Give up so soon, Ms. Number Two?"

Hikari flinched "DON'T CALL ME NUMBER TWO! And no! You're acting like a child!" she huffed

"Oh? So I'M acting like a child?" he raised a delicate brow but Hikari decided to ignore him. "What? You're ignoring me now?" no response "So Ms. Number Two's going to play hard to get, huh?"

Hikari visibly cringed at that dreaded nickname but did her best to calm down and continued to ignore him. Kei inwardly growled, clearly not pleased at the lack of attention from his beloved.

So he sighed and did one of the oldest tricks in the book. He poked her side.

And almost automatically, Hikari's back straightened at the sudden contact. She glared at him at the corner of her eye but reverted her head back.

Secretly pleased at getting her attention, he poked her again. Knowing that Hikari has a very ticklish side, this will be fun- for him though. This time, it made Hikari grip her pen too tight, causing it to break in two.

Hikari gritted her teeth but continued to (stubbornly) hold her ground. Kei, not satisfied, decided to be a little bit greedier.

When he poked her again, Hikari stiffed but the moment she turned her head to glare at him, he stole a quick peck on her lips. Hikari's face flushed and whipped her head away. Kei smiled and decided to do it again.

He poked her sensitive, ticklish side and Hikari squeaked, only to fall back to silence after getting another kiss on the lips.

What is this? A game? What are they gonna name it? " _Poke and Kiss_?"

'That's not a bad idea' Kei mentally agreed.

Every time Kei poked Hikari, she flinches with a squeak every now and then and after that Kei would kiss her wherever his mouth would come in contact with. The lips, ears, neck, cheek, nose, and a few nips on her bare arm.

Basically, Kei won't stop until Hikari would stop ignoring him. His wait didn't last long though. Because after a daring lick on her neck, Hikari snapped.

"TAKISHIMA!"

With another pounce, Kei was once again on his back, his wrists held by Hikari's delicate hands, all the while smirking at her red face.

"T-That was-! It wasn't funny! You know that I'm very ticklish!" she said while occasionally biting the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh really?" he raised a brow "Where? Here?" he easily reclaimed a hand and poked it on her side.

"EEK!" she felt her knees buckle

"Or was it here?" he poked another delicate spot

"TAKISHIMA!"

"Perhaps here?"

"Dammit Takishima! YES! Stop it already-! Wha-! AHHAHA!"

Hikari's outburst immediately turned the tables. Seizing the opportunity, Kei tackled Hikari, continuing to poke her here and there, all the while stealing a kiss or two. But of course, knowing Hikari, she wouldn't back down.

Now Hikari knows that her boyfriend isn't as ticklish as she is but it was worth poking him too for payback.

The couple wrestled with each other, one being on top of another with Kei continuing to steal a kiss or two. While they're having fun, they weren't able to realize the state of their clothes. Soon, the laughter died down with Hikari pinned down underneath Kei. Panting for breath as Kei finally let her catch her breathing.

They stared at each other before finally closing the gap with a sweet lip lock. Kei's hand had her wrists trapped above her head while the other was carrasseing the delicate skin that was slightly revealed from her raised shirt.

Kei was about to go for her throat when the door opened.

"Hikari, here's some apples for you two-"

And the whole world froze.

Did they seriously forget that they weren't alone in the house?!

"B-B-Big B-b-brother! I-I I was-! W-we-" Hikari stuttered and was so red she couldn't look at her brother in the eye.

"Uhmm… Atsushi, I can explain" for once, the almighty Kei Takishima doesn't know what to do or say.

Now is a matter of life and death.

To Atsushi Hanazono's eyes, his beloved little sister is on the floor, her hair and clothes in a mess with a guy on top of her who's clearly about to play vampire and suck the blood out of her if he came later.

There's no need for explanation.

As expressionless as he could be, he gently settled the plate of apples on the table before taking a deep breath.

Suddenly, as if everything went back to what happened years ago, Atsushi grabbed the Takishima heir by the collar and literally threw him across the room. And thanks to Kei's godlike reflexes, he was able to dodge an enraging fist hurtling towards him like a torpedo.

It doesn't matter whether he's the son on a multi-billionaire or that he's his sister's boyfriend, he's going to get killed.

However, by the end of the day, Kei was kicked out of the house, Hikari received a good, hours long lecture and the couple weren't able to have contact with each other for the entire weekend.

On the following Monday, Hikari was seen being escorted to and from school by her brother; Akira was laughing the frustration out of Kei and the couple wasn't able to get another date after a month.

"So how were you able to make amends with big brother?"

"We talked…. As men"

"Huh?"

"It's nothing. I told him we were just playing"

* * *

 **To '** **HannahDarkBloom': Sorry for the delay. I was sick and was in the hospital for a few days. Hoped that this one at least satisfied you :/**

* * *

 **To 'Skadarken-Weiz': Your request will be up and running in the next chapter so please stay tuned!**

* * *

 **Sorry everyone. I was sick and was in the hospital so I wasn't able to update any of my fics for a while (Not to mention that I missed the first week of school this semester). But I'm doing okay now. Thank God.**

 **I'm recovering little by little so sorry if the following chapters are a bit sloppy. I'll try my best and get back up and running!**

 **Please look into my other SA fanfics: Seven Deadly Sins, Vows to you (M), Vows to You, The One for Me, and The Prince is my Princess.**

 **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**

 **Ciao~!**


	5. Smile

_**This chapter is requested by**_

' _ **Skadarken-Weiz'**_

* * *

 _ **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS!**_

* * *

 **Noise and Silence**

* * *

 **005: Smile**

* * *

It was years ago when I made that promise to myself.

I was only seven at that time and my little sister was five. Our father taught us in the sport he loved, and my sister showed great interest in it as well. We even used to spar at one another in our yard before, while our father kept shouting at us techniques and how our form should be. I didn't mind though. Unlike other siblings, we were very close and we never quarreled. I love my sister and I like spending time with her whenever I could.

But then it all changed one day.

It was almost sundown.

Hikari and I were playing at a nearby playground with some of my friends at school. I just returned after buying a drink for my sister and I when I saw the scene that I will never forget.

My friend hit my sister.

At that one moment, it was as if everything stopped. I could remember my mind going blank and hear nothing else but my heart, which seemed to make my chest tighter and tighter with every beat.

The image of my sister being hit and fall to the ground was enough to send my teeth scraping and my nails dig into my palms.

It didn't matter if he was my friend or not, all logic went away at that time. No matter what the reason may be, is that he made my sister cry.

He made Hikari CRY!

It didn't cross my mind that my sister was capable enough to hit that guy back because I was already holding him by the throat before she could stand.

Is this what people meant when they say they saw nothing but black? I think so, because as young as I am, something was tugging inside me. No, that feeling was nowhere near pleasant at all. My chest hurt so much as if my heart was being squeezed. It was cruel, very cruel, that feeling.

I didn't even realize what I was doing as I swung my fists around, kicking and punching, using all the knowledge my father taught me as I shoved him and his lackeys away. The only thing in my mind was that they hurt my sister, they made her cry and they MUST pay.

It was over when I knew it and the last thing I saw was them running away. I didn't even realize that I received my own share of scars and bruises.

Then as I turned to my sister, the way she looked at me, the expression she gave me was nothing like her bright smile and sunshine eyes. No, the look my dear sister gave me was… fear.

The look in her eyes says it all and the tears that flowed from the corners of her eyes fell even more. Then as I realized what I've done, the damage I caused and the result of my rage, Hikari fainted.

We went back home as she rested on my back.

Was it their fault? I shook my head, Mine? Probably but I didn't started it!

No, it's no use putting the blame on anyone. What's done is done and I never felt so sad and angry at the same time, even to myself.

That was it, wasn't it? She saw me in rage. She saw that manic look in my eyes and it tainted her innocent soul. She will never look at the same again. I should be ready for it the moment she wakes up. Hikari will see me as a monster now.

Then as I felt her arms hug me closer by my neck, as she gently whispered my name, I made a promise to never ever get angry again. I will not fight anymore, unless another fool would come and hurt my beloved sister then I will not hesitate to become that monster again if it meant to protect her. From now on, I'll be a pacifist and avoid all violence. Hikari will never see me angry again and I will never get mad at her. Even if she might not look at me as her brother anymore, even if she won't even look at me anymore, as long as I get to see that beautiful _smile_ on my sister's lips, then it'll be worth it.

After that, I stopped sparring and taking lessons with my father

* * *

I knew something odd was happening when I woke up.

All I remembered was big brother's friend hitting me, then brother was beating up his friends, after that I saw something when I looked at brother and before I knew it, everything went black.

I woke up in my room the following day.

I couldn't understand.

Then something weird happened to big brother.

He stopped training with me and father, saying that he realized that he didn't like it and that he's not good at fighting but I know that's not true! He may have held back for me but I knew that when my big bro was practicing his moves on father's old punching bag, he was an incredible fighter.

Then he stopped sparring with me. I really don't understand why and he'd just lock himself up in his room, watch tv or read. My brother was really acting weird but he's still nice to me and he's nothing but kind and caring. I love my big brother but I can't help that somehow, he's acting that way because of me.

Why am I feeling this?

I was so young back then, too naïve, simple and innocent that my father occupied my thoughts about pro-wrestling and stuff. I was always busy with training and studying and even more when I met my rival Takishima.

My mind kept on the thought of beating him and becoming number one that I'd train more hours and sleep less just to study; that I didn't realize that my brother was there. He'd watch me train with a towel and a glass of water ready and when I'm pulling an all-nighter, he'd come up to my room and give me my favorite blend of hot chocolate before he goes to sleep.

Then I thought that whatever my brother's been going through, I know big bro can handle it because my brother is strong and wise. I'd be here for him if he needs me. It's been years and big brother is still as he was since that day when I woke up.

And until he's finished with whatever he'd dealing with or until he comes to me for help then I'd just stay as myself and give him the happiest _smile_ I can give.

* * *

 **To Skadarken-Weiz: Here's your request as promise! Hoped you liked it!**

 **Thanks for the support guys! Don't hesitate to ask a request! I'll do what I can!**

 **Ciao~!**


	6. Three Time's the Charm

**Noise and Silence**

* * *

 **006: Three times the charm**

* * *

Aokori University is a school where most of its student populace is males. It used to be an all boys' high school until the board earned enough funds for it to expand and create a university next to the high school buildings. Even though it is quite new, the education is not second rate and most of their first university graduates became a big success.

So it's very unusual to see a female student at the gates of this school.

"Hey, hey, who's that?" Riku asked his peers as they peeked behind a tree. All four of them stared and wondered at the girl who stood by the gate, all the while earning obvious glances and stares from all the boys who are making their way to school.

"Don't know but she's pretty!" answered Yuki

"Not just pretty, she's hot!" added Haruhiko

"She's definitely my type" sighed Masaru

"I wonder what her name is" Yuki wondered

"Don't know. I'll go ask her!" Haruhiko dared. He was already out of the tree they were hiding from but was immediately dragged back by Riku.

"No, I'll ask her" Riku declared but he was shoved by Masaru

"Out of the way doofus"

"I said I'll go!"

"What did you say butthead?!"

"You got a problem with that?!"

"You bastard!"

All three, Riku, Haruhiko, and Masaru, were at each other's throats when Yuki suddenly jumped between them, completely separating each other… but not for the purpose of breaking them up.

"Hey guys!" the three turned their attention to him "She's gone"

They followed his gaze and nearly dropped down on the concrete sidewalk when reality hit them squarely in the face.

"Damn! I almost had her!" Riku slumped on a chair in an empty classroom*

" _Had her_?" Masaru quoted on his fingers "Man, she didn't even see you"

"We didn't even get to know her name" Yuki pointed

"Well I was gonna ask her but then this butthead had to go and stop me" Masaru smacked Haruhiko at the back of his head.

"You bastard! I said I was gonna do it instead!"

"Nobody asked!"

"I was already half-way there!"

"No you weren't!"

"You idiots, I saw her first so I have the right to ask her name"

"What did you say dammit?!"

"We ALL saw her at the same time doofus"

"Well you-"

The blaming game stopped when they heard the door open and they saw another member of their small group of friends enter the empty classroom they usually hang out in. The said person dropped his bag in an empty chair and slouched back on another chair beside it with a long stretch of his limbs and a good yawn.

"Hey Ace!" exclaimed Riku and all four of them dragged their seats near him.

"You're earlier than usual, didn't you still have class?" asked Masaru

"We only had a test today anyway*" Ace yawned

"Damn know-it-all, you just nuked that test, didn't you?" Yuki pointed an accusing finger at him and he only shrugged.

"Well that's Ace for you. We didn't give him that nickname for nothing anyway" the four nodded in agreement

"Hey! Did you hear about this cute girl at the gate this morning?" Haruhiko changed the subject and wiggled his brows at Ace.

"Dunno" he plainly said, bored.

"Oh come on man!"

"Dude this one is really pretty! And she's hot to boot!"

"Sorry guys, not interested" Ace waved his hand off

"Ehhh?!"

"Come on man, I bet that you couldn't resist this one when you see her"

"Pfft, yeah right"

"Dude, I know you're not gay but are you normal?"

"Yeah you gotta have at least a girl in your life"

"Well…" Ace pondered and that got his friends to lean on him in anticipation "Nahhh"

His four friends fell from their chairs in disappointment.

After classes, the five lads were chatting away as they made their way out of the university.

"Oh! It's her!" Yuki exclaimed and pointed at the same girl standing at the gate of the school. She's surrounded by a few guys but it seems that she's politely turning them down.

"Hey, hey you're right!" Haruhiko jumped.

When the fifth member of their gang saw the girl, his eyes seemingly widened "It's you…" he mumbled.

He faked a cough which is louder than normal and that caught the girl's attention. When the girl saw him, she dashingly smiled and immediately ran off to him. Ace laughed a bit and felt sorry when his friends made poses with open arms as if they're waiting to catch her.

However, they seemed to have turned into statues when the girl threw her arms around their fifth friend's neck and heard her laugh.

"You're here" he said

"I'm glad! I thought that I came at the wrong time because I wasn't able to see you this morning" the girl smiled.

"Huh?" his friends comically looked at him

"Sorry, I forgot my phone. Hoped I didn't bother you too much"

"No, it's okay. I got to see you anyway" the girl smiled and his friends gaped in shock when he smiled back. "I'm sorry I only got to visit you today. You're a college student now! I just got back from Akira's"

"It's okay. The important thing is that you came" he playfully ruffled her hair.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't tell me…" Riku pointed an accusing finger "you're Atsushi's girlfriend?!"

"EHH?!" the others exclaimed

"Unbelievable!"

"That's dirty! I thought you weren't interested in girls!"

"Why'd you kept her a secret?!"

"I know she's pretty but you didn't have to hog her for yourself!"

If anything, the person would've punched his friends to kingdom come. But being the passive person that he is, he just groaned. Seeing Atsushi's discomfort, the girl faced the four, loud, university students and bowed. That got their attention.

"Uhmm, nice to meet you" she smiled "I'm Hanazono Hikari"

The four immediately stopped and turned to her.

"Eh? Hanazono?" Haruhiko gaped and the four comically turned their heads back and forth at the two like watching a ping pong match.

"Then that means…"

"Sorry to disappoint" Atsushi sighed at sent Hikari an apologetic look. He hooked his arm around her shoulder "but she's my little sister"

Hikari nodded her head with her sunshine smile.

And for the third time today, not only Riku, Yuki, Masaru, and Haruhiko, but also the by standing male students of the university fell to the ground at the revelation

Aokori University is a school where most of its student populace is males **.** So it's very unusual to see a female student at the gates of this school. Especially if that female student is the renowned Hanazono Hikari of the elite Hakusenkan High School and when you realized that your friend has the same last name as her and furthermore, her older brother!

If only they knew how protective Atsushi is with his little sister… maybe he'll let them off the hook this time?

* * *

 ***I dunno about you guys but here in our university, it's okay to lounge around in an empty classroom and do whatever you want as long as there's no class going on. I usually do it in my spare time (or if all three cafeterias are full) and watch anime or read :) heehee**

 ***Also, well, from my experience for three semesters, if the class only has a test, the professors allows the student to leave the room early if they've finished.**

* * *

 **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**

 **Ciao~!**


	7. Good Night's Sleep

_**This chapter is requested by:**_

 _ **Otone-chan**_

* * *

 _ **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

* * *

 **Noise and Silence**

* * *

 **007: Good night's sleep**

* * *

"Hikari, what are you doing?"

Charcoal met dark midnight eyes in his dark room, based on the digital clock standing by his bedside table, its well around 12:30am. He was sleeping peacefully until he felt movement underneath his blanket and an added weight on his mattress.

"I had a bad dream" she said, bringing his blanket tighter around her body.

"You're too old to be scared of nightmares now get out of my room" what he said may not have affected her at all as she only buried herself deeper in his blanket. Groggily, he yawned as he sat up to open his bedside lamp.

Hikari sat up as well but her eyes remained downcast, refusing to look back at her brother.

"Wanna talk about it?" she opened her mouth in consideration but immediately clamped, choosing to shake her head instead. Atsushi sighed "That bad, huh?" she nodded.

He ran a hand through his hair before sighing. With his other hand, he brought it atop her head and caressed lightly. Feeling a warmth of comfort, she finally turned her gaze to her brother who remained a sleepy façade but his eyes showed concern.

"Well whatever it was, it's just a bad dream and it will _never_ happen" he stressed and Hikari merely nodded her head.

It may have been because of his half-asleep state but Atsushi finds himself leaning in and press an affectionate kiss on Hikari's cheek. It lasted for a whole ten seconds before Atsushi broke it, throw his extra pillow at her lap and close the bedside lamp before falling back to bed. Hikari was left dumbfounded, not knowing how to react as she remained frozen in place, feeling her cheeks burning.

She eventually snapped and flopped back on her brother's bed. Shyly, she lightly tugged the end of his shirt collar before asking,

"Big brother…" he hummed "You won't ever treat me differently right? You won't leave me just because I'm not like other normal little sisters, right?"

Atsushi cracked an eye open to stare at her for a while before closing it again.

"What are you talking about?" he mumbled, bringing his hand to caress the black strands that lingered on the side of her face "I have no idea where you got that idea but you're my sister, I love you and you will always be my sister" he said before dropping his hand, completely falling to sleep.

Hearing his silent snore made her giggle, already relieved from the fear of her nightmare.

"Thank you" Leaning in, she placed a chaste kiss on her brother's nose before turning so her back faces her brother, the extra pillow he gave her was linked around her arms before she herself fell into a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **To Otone-chan: Sorry dear but this is as far as I can go, I'm still a loyal HikariKei shipper but if you ever request something like this again, I can grant it but please know that I'll make it as subtle as possible**

* * *

 **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**

 **Ciao~!**


	8. Date

**Noise and Silence**

 **008: Date**

"What happened to you?"

Atsushi stared at his sister while she remained on her spot- sitting on his bed, her arms hugging her knees as she scowled at her feet with moist, red rimmed eyes.

He sighed, setting down his bag on the bed beside her.

"Hikari, get out of my room, I'm going to change"

She pouted at him "Then change. I've seen you naked since I was six years old"

"That's when we used to take a bath together"

Hikari huffed, "It's still the same!"

He sighed again, convinced that his sister's really not her usual self- because if she is, she'd be out of the door with a snap.

"Just don't look" and she did. Hikari continued scowling at her feet while her brother changed from his University uniform to his normal ones.

' _Besides, I still got my boxers on anyway'_

When he's done, he sat next to his sister and wiped her still-moist eyes with his handkerchief.

"Are you just gonna sit there all day or are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

It took a few moments but Hikari finally voiced out her aggression.

"Takishima and I had a fight today…"

"That's not new-"

"I meant a _real_ fight. Like a serious fight couples do"

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No…"

Frowning, he pulled up a chair and sat there instead so that he can fully face his sister. This way, she'll be able to look him in the eye and not miss any details.

"Okay baby sister, start talking"

And tell him everything she did.

Hikari told Atsushi about how Kei's possessiveness finally took a toll on them. How she was just helping a schoolmate from the lower class and how Kei just barged in and dragged her out of the room. She told her brother how pissed she was for what he just did and how his answers just added fuel to the fire. They argued to the point that they were really throwing each other big words and how the other members of the SA couldn't do anything to stop them.

Meanwhile, Atsushi listened to his sister's rant without interruption. As a brother, he, too, was pissed at the Takishima heir for making Hikari cry but there was also a part of him who was amused because this has got to be their first, serious argument.

"It's like he's saying that I'm not allowed to hang out with any other guy besides _him_!" she threw her hands up in exasperation.

When she's done, Atsushi nodded his head slowly.

"You should've seen that coming. Kei _is_ the possessive-and-easily-jealous type"

"But he's just gone way too far this time! I am my own person and he treats me like some kind of object that he owns! Besides, I'd _never_ cheat on Takishima so what is he so jealous for?!" She pouted more and even though he didn't mean it, he let out a short chuckle. "This isn't amusing onii-chan!"

"It is for me" Hikari frowned at him "Okay, okay, I'm sorry" he cleared his throat "So what did you do?"

"I didn't care anymore so I left him in school and went straight home"

' _How adorable, my baby sister has a wildcat side_ ' Atsushi was pleased at that thought "Are you going to talk to him?"

She ' _hmph-ed_ ', "I don't know. I'm still mad at him"

"So basically he doesn't want you spending time with other guys, huh? I'd hate to imagine when he starts barking at girls too" Atsushi thought for a minute and something dinged like a light bulb lit atop his head. "Do you want to take revenge on him?"

"Wha- how?"

"There's nothing like a good revenge than rubbing it on his face" he smiled mischievously "It's Saturday tomorrow so why don't you go on a date?"

"Ehh?"

"This is weird…" Hikari fiddled with the ends of her skirt, glancing at her brother opposite of their table sipping on his Slurpee. "When you say date… I didn't know it meant… you"

"I told you, we're going to rub this date on your boyfriend's face. That'll teach him of not allowing you to spend any time with other guys- including me"

"But you're my brother! He's not going to get jealous over you"

Atsushi raised a brow at her "Really? My sweet, baby sister, did you even wonder why he wanted to trade places with me? Remember that time when he said he wanted to be your older brother for a day?"

"I… uhh… it's because he wanted to try having a little sister?" she answered innocently.

Used to his sister's obliviousness, Atsushi only sighed "Trust me Hikari. This'll work. Besides, he won't get jealous with your other friends since they all have girlfriends on their own, right? And I'm sure they've been briefed enough already. My friends are out too 'cause I'm not trusting any of them near my little sister and I'm sure dad's out of the question"

"But…"

Leaning back, Atsushi's face immediately showed concern "It's not like you're cheating on him. I'm your brother. Think of it as a sibling-bonding moment" she remained silent "But if you're really not comfortable with this then I'm sorry. We can head back home if you want"

Hikari contemplated. It's true, this doesn't count as cheating. No matter how mad she is, she'd never do that to Takishima. Putting the whole 'revenge' part aside, now that she thought about it, it's been a long time since she last spent time with her big brother.

With her thought made up, she looked up at her brother's equally-obsidian eyes and smiled.

Throughout the day, Hikari recalled back the times when she and her brother were very little. They went to the zoo, the aquarium, and lastly, the amusement park. Hikari forgot being mad or why she's doing this in the first place because all she thought was that she's having fun with her big brother. The siblings even ignored their phones when Kei called or texted them. It may seem awful but at least Atsushi's laughing and smiling a lot- something Hikari rarely sees nowadays and let's just say she's determined in seeing that smile and hearing his laugh.

By the end of the day, the Hanazono siblings were on the bus back home. atsushi smiled at his sister's sleeping form on his shoulder, hugging the Poyo plushie he won for her while adjusting the photo on his wallet- a picture of him and Hikari with wide grin on their faces, their arms on each other's shoulders with a bright text at the bottom saying 'Best Sibling Ever!"

Monday came and Hikari and Kei finally sorted things out- much to Kei's apologizing, ending their strife with a passionate kiss.

Kei and Hikari walked hand in hand as they made their way to the greenhouse.

"By the way Hikari, why didn't you answer any of my texts or calls last Saturday? I was really worried. What were you doing?"

"Oh, last Saturday? Well, I was on a date" Hikari smiled innocently at him.

Meanwhile in Aokori University, Atsushi suddenly sneezed while he was answering a complicated physics question on the board.


	9. 3rd Wrath

**Noise and Silence**

 **009: 3** **rd** **Wrath**

After locking the door behind her, she leaned her back over it as she let out a sigh. She placed a hand over her butt, trying to relieve the tensed muscle. She walked over to remove her shoes then she realized that the house is dark and quiet. Didn't Atsushi say that their parents were waiting for her?

She and proceeded upstairs to her room. But when she was halfway up the stairs, her face paled at the realization that she'll have to face her brother… her brother who knew she's been having sex with her boyfriend…

So she crept up to her room, being cautious and light-footed as she kept an eye on her brother's room. When she thought she was secured, she dashed inside her room then let out a sigh of relief.

However, she felt her blood move out of her face as she heard her lamp flick open. Mortified at the realization that there can be no other than Atsushi in her room- she'll have to face him somehow… she gulped and slowly turned around just in time to see the said lamp fly straight towards her. It all happened too fast for her to react and she felt even more scared as it flew past her left cheek and shatter into pieces behind her.

Now fully facing her brother, her face further paled like a white sheet of paper. Atsushi's sitting on her study chair with one arm draped over the backrest and with the other, squeezing a stress ball. His face remained passive like how it always looked but only Hikari could see behind that façade and she knew very well that he is not happy.

Not happy at all.

Her older brother moved his eyes to the floor by his feet.

Hikari gulped, before obeying his silent command. She only saw him get mad twice but this is just like the first time. Instead of feeling faint however, she wanted the ground to just split open and swallow her whole.

As she kneeled before him, her hands gripping her skirt and her head bowed in shame- she heard something dragging and another- not too loud, crash was heard. She opened her eyes to notice deflated stress balls littering around her, realizing that he might have flipped over a trash can.

Her throat went dry at the amount of balls crushed and deformed under her brother's rage.

"You weren't the one who destroyed dad's punching bag one month ago" his voice sent chills down her spine.

One month ago? Oh yeah, her dad scolded her for destroying the punching bag- an act she fully denied and honestly did not commit. After all, she may have used the thing for training but she would never go so far as to render it useless to the point that sand littered their yard and the leather ripped to pieces.

Then it hit her, causing her head to bow lower, it was just last month when she invited Kei over at the house. Her parents were away and her brother was away with his peers… or so she thought.

"I'm so-"she flinched again at the sound of something explode.

"BULLSHIT!" the last stress ball flew again from her brother's hand, barely missing her as it grazed the top of her head.

By now she's shaking on her spot, her eyes shut tightly together- feeling helpless and absolutely frightened.

Atsushi ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh of exasperation. He tried to calm the angry beat of his heart before finally looking at her, feeling a little sorry at seeing his frightened little sister.

"Hikari, look at me" It would definitely do her any good if she didn't and disobeying him would only intensify his boiling anger. Now that she thought about it, after her intense tryst with the Takishima heir last month, her brother was never in the house when she is. She only assumed that it was because he's busy with his activities in college. It lasted for two weeks but Atsushi still didn't utter a word to her.

So she did what she was ordered and looked at him.

" **Don't you** _ **dare**_ **cry on me** " he seethed and Hikari bit her lower lip to suppress the tears. She is absolutely frightened "Do you have any idea what you were doing, Hikari?" he didn't gave her a chance to answer "You were doing… _that_ with Kei" he crossed his arms "Do you have any idea how shocked I was when I saw him _fucking_ you?! Imagine, my sweet, innocent, adorable, little sister- caught having coitus with her boyfriend. It's a miracle I was able to control myself or else I would've kicked him out of the house naked."

Hikari stiffened.

"I could've done that, you know. I had ever right to throw him out, maybe beat him up or even make sure he'd never use his dick again. But I didn't do it. You know why? Because at that moment, you weren't struggling. You _let_ him, didn't you? You gave him your permission. You weren't fighting him or begging him to stop. Heck, I even think you enjoyed it" she reddened and he glared. "I know sexual temptations are normal in our age, especially between couples **but that doesn't mean that I'm** _ **fucking**_ _ **okay**_ **with it!** " Atsushi slammed his fist on her study table, leaving an ugly crack on the surface "What if it was mom or dad who caught you, huh?! You know how conservative mom is! And I can't imagine what look dad will give when he sees his precious princess doing it! You'd give them both a heart attack and then what?! You'd blame yourself! I won't even question it if the situation's different and you two were married but that obviously isn't the case!"

He ran his hand through his hair again, tugging at the ends, making the house rumble because of his frustration, the air thickening and suffocating both of them- making Hikari even more scared.

"But you know what Hikari? I love you very much and I'd never rat you out. Also, I know that Kei's the perfect match for you. I'd hunt him down if he even thinks of ending things with you. I should know because I never saw anyone love another girl more than anything in the world aside from him- to you. But that doesn't mean I'll agree with everything you two do- especially about having sex"

Finally letting off the remaining steam, he threw his head back on the backrest, staring at the empty ceiling.

"I just don't want you to do something you'd regret Hikari… you're still too young and there are more opportunities waiting for you…"

The dam finally broke and her tears fell nonstop…

"I'm sorry…"

.

.

.

"I know, Hikari…"

The following week, Atsushi's reputation as the Demon Hanazono increased tenfold and it was the first time to ever see the Takishima heir sporting a black eye and broken lip.

At least they'd finally agreed on each other's terms.


End file.
